PokespecialGoes TV
by chanchimi
Summary: A funny story of the Pokemon Special characters adventures becoming a TV show, and let's just say, that the Television company made a few changes to the characters and story. My first fanfic, please enjoy! Pokemon Special/Adventures
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic-Please Review! -I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Special- Enjoy!**

This was it. The Pokedex holders were finally making it to the big time. their adventures would be hitting television!

Only one thing. They pokedex owners would be replaced by actors! They were all a bit upset at first, not being able to star in their own adventures, but nevertheless, they became extremely excited to watch the first episode!

They were all set up to watch the first episode on prime-time, at Professor Rowan's lab. eleven of the pokedex owners were gearing up for the big show (Emerald was busy conquering the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, and Platina had insisted on watching it at her own home on her movie-sized plasma TV) . Gold was hoarding all of the soda and candy bars (he and Red were having a contest to see which of the two could stay awake longer), Sapphire was bouncing off the walls (literally) in excitement. Blue was trying to convince Green into trading her his rhydon for evolution, an offer he quickly rejected. Yellow was sleeping and Crystal and Red were having a difficult time waking her up in time. Ruby was watching the fashion channel while waiting until 8:00 PM for the show to start (it was 7:50 PM at the time) Pearl was staring at his wristwatch almost as if he thought staring at it would make time go faster, and Dia was eating all of the snacks the crew had brought along. Silver was simply sitting down, he wasn't to excited on a TV show about them all, but he was interested to see how it would come out.

"It's 8:00! Hey, Ruby! Change the channel and...Dia! Put that food down and pay attention!" Pearl screamed as he smacked Dia across the face. Diamond's yelp woke Yellow up, screaming.

"Ayieee!" Yellow screamed in fright and got up from the couch. "Who, what, where?!" She shouted in a frenzy.

"At least she's awake now." Red said while going to sit down.

"Guys, shut up! It's about to air!" Gold yelled.

"And Sapphire, stop bouncing off the walls!" Ruby yelled at Sapphire while changing the channel.

"Aw, you can't stand having fun, can ya, Ruby? You're just a plain old stick in the mud!" Sapphire scowled back at Ruby.

"Nonsense! I would never step foot in mud! It would make my clothes dirty!" Ruby replied.

"Shut up! All of you! Quit the fighting!" Green yelled at the group who instantly shut their mouths.

The show was about to air, and then the title came onto the screen "Pokemon Special: The Real Adventures"


	2. Meet Red!

**I do not own Pokemon Special or any other form of the Pokemon franchise!**

---TV View---

Bright, colorful flashes burst on the shows opening sequence, almost to the point of causing seizures. The music was fast and catchy, decent enough.

The episode title appeared on the screen, 'Colors of the Rainbow!' 'Time to introduce the cast!'

A boy dressed in mostly red and white came on the screen. He seemed to be waving to the viewers.

"Hey there, fellow Pokemon trainers of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and America! My name is Red Ketchum, I'm the best Pokemon trainer, who ever lived!"

Red Ketchum looked like Red, but with chubbier cheeks, and a girly high-pitched voice. Entrance pretty lame, right? It get's worse.....

"Yeah! Check out these uber cool Pokemon I have! I got Saury the Venusaur, Poli the Poliwrath, Pikachu....The pikachu who is so cute! Aeroey my Aerodactyl, the Snorlax, and Giddy the Gyarados! Red says as he hugs Giddy.

---Real Life---

Red sat in disbelief, his jaw half past open. "........" Speechless.

"Giddy! Oh Arceus, GIDDY! And Aeroey, and !" Gold laughed uncontrollably.

Green and Silver even smiled. Then Blue had to make a remark about 'Red Ketchum' "Check out these uber cool Pokemon! I'm the best trainer!" She said it in an unnaturally high-pitched voice that made Red's face flush. Noticing it, Red kept his eyes locked on the floor.

Sapphire laughed out loud, or to be more exact in words, yelled out "LOL!" Ruby was chuckling to himself, and Yellow was laughing at Red's voice. Dia pulled out his cheeks attempting to resemble 'Red Ketchum's chubby cheeks. Crystal had a look on her face that you could tell she was afraid to see who would appear on the show next.

"Quiet, everybody! It's still on you know!!!" Pearl shouted.

**Thanks for reading, please review! Thanks!**


	3. Totally Blue and going Green!

---TV View---

Red Ketchum raised his arm into the air, along with his voice. "Alright! It's time to head out on a GRAND adventure! But first, I must introduce a few of my beloved pals!" Red said joyfully, motioning his hands pointing over to two figures. "I'd like you to meet my good friends, Green and Blue! Green, is that girl over there, and Blue is that spiky-haired boy there!"

Green looked identical to Blue, wearing a black skirt and Blue looking just like Green, wearing a purple shirt and spiky brown hair. Confusing mix up, huh?

"Hey ya'll! Wuts up?" Green yelled loudly at the audience. " Ah'm a buddy of good ol' Ketchum's and I adore fluffy pink Pokemon!....And meh Blastoise!" Green had a voice that sounded almost identical to Bill's!

" Hey, like, shut it Green. Like, it's, you know, embarassing. Anyways, I'm like, Blue, and I'm like, the best trainer ever, like, totally....Dude...." Blue said, his voice resembling a male version of a valley girl.

---Real Life---

"No! How could they mix my name up with Blue's?!" Green shouted and grabbed a pillow from the sofa and covered his face, which Gold laughed at, because it wasn't like Green to act like that.

"No! How could they mix up my name up with Green's?!" Blue yelled, and then chuckled. "Ho, ho, ho! Green is a valley girl! Ha ha ha!" Red rolled off the couch and roared in laughter, and Sapphire followed with a similar action, screaming "ROFL" while rolling on the floor.

" Blue, I didn't know you were Southern." Silver said with a prominent smile upon his face.

" Me neither." Yellow agreed.

" La, la, la! Let's go, like, shopping, like, totally dude!" Gold chanted, making fun of Green while dancing and shaking his hips. Green retaliated by throwing the pillow at Gold, knocking him over.

" Hey, cut it out guys it still on.... Oh, never mind, it's commercial time." Pearl realized.

" Yes! I'm getting more snacks!" Dia yelled as he got off his chair and tripped over Gold while running for the snacks.

" I think I'm going up next on the show." Yellow said.

" I'm so sorry." Crystal said, knowing that everyone would be ruined soon enough.


	4. A Brief Intermission

**Sorry for taking so long to continue this story! Anyhoozer, enjoy this new chapter and review! Thanks!**

-Real Life-

Now that is was commercial, the Pokedex Holders were able to take some time to calm down. Except for Sapphire, who was flying in the air, yelling "ROFLCOPTER!"

"Oh wow, that outfit is absolutely gorgeous!" Said Ruby.

"Aha…. Thanks! That's really nice of you to say, Ruby!" Crystal replied happily.

"No, not your rags you call clothes, the ones on TV right now! Wow, stunning!" Ruby said in awe with sparkling eyes. He had changed back to the Fashion channel during the commercial.

"….Rags?" Sighed Crystal.

Gold and Dia came back from the kitchen area once they had grabbed more food and drinks.

"Aw yea boi! Check it, Red! I got the last Super Sugar Monster Energy drink! I'm going to win and stay up later than you! YEA!" Gold taunted to Red.

"Whoa! Look, the show is back on!" Red yelled to distract Gold while he stole the energy drink from him. "I'll be the winner tonight! Haha!"

"Dude! You suck!" Gold said angrily and sat down on the floor.

"(Yawn) I could probably use one of those energy drinks, ahaha….." Yellow said groggily. She was practically falling over and was becoming very tired.

"Do you want it? You need it more than I do." Red offered the drink to Yellow.

"Huh? Uh, no. It's okay. You keep it, I'll be okay…" Yellow kindly rejected.

"So Yellow is going to be next, huh?" Dia asked, to no one in particular while stuffing his face with chocolate pastries. "Oh yeah, now that's the stuff. HOSTESS!"

"Probably. Ho, ho, ho! This is gonna be great!" Blue Answered. She then turned to Green and said, "What do you think? Valley Boy?"

Green didn't even respond. Silver wondered why Green didn't yell back at her. He decided he'd act just as stoic when he appeared on TV. You know, just act "smooth".

"Yo! Ruby! Change the channel back! It's probably on right now!" Pearl shouted impatiently at Ruby while shaking his fists.

"No! They're on the shoe segment now! Ah! I HAVE to watch it!" Ruby screamed in desperation.

"Why do ya like that stuff so much, eh, Ruby? You know nuthin' bout' fashion! You're the one wearin' a sock on his head!" Sapphire replied sharply. She finally stopped flying and was lying down on the floor.

"It's not a sock! It's a hat! AND IT'S NAME BRAND! You'll just never understand! Augh!" Ruby exclaimed very dramatically. Pearl took this opportunity to snatch the remote and change the channel. The show just came back on.

"Shh! Ruby! Sit your butt down and watch! It's on!" Pearl yelled as the show came back on.


	5. The Yellow Nightmare

-TV View-

The show opened back up with a rush of golden yellow colors. The screen raised and you could see the wide expanse of desert terrain, and off in the distance, was a person riding a Doduo under the heat of the desert sun. Slowly, the screen zoomed in to the rider.

The airborne sand shrouded the rider's face; until the Doduo suddenly halted and it's running and came to a stop.

The rider hopped off of the Doduo. Then the screen panned up from the rider's feet, which were comfortably fit in a pair of leather boots.

The rider was Yellow, dressed in hardcore cowboy clothing. She was wearing a cowboy hat, instead of her large sunhat. To top it all off, she even had a pistol strapped to her belt, along with some Pokeballs. Strangely enough, the clothing actually worked on her.

"…"

"Sup." Said Yellow nonchalantly, tilting her hat up. "Names Yellow, or, The Yellow Caballero, or Amarillo del Bosque Verde. I'm well known around these parts…. That's why I've got so many names. They even know me in Isshu. Only there they call me, " The Yellow Nightmare"."

Just then, Yellow whipped out her pistol and shot a Spearow as it flew overhead, and then plopped onto the floor. Don't worry! It was actually a Pokeball Pistol! She caught the Spearow!

"Yeah, that's how you catch a Pokémon." Yellow said coolly, spinning the pistol around in her fingers and then picked up the Pokeball. Then, cut to commercial.

-Real Life-

Everyone sat in silence. Stunned.

"Okay…. I can't say I saw that coming." Said Crystal, shocked.

"Well, the outfit could've used a little more work, but compared to the last three, not bad!" Ruby, the fashion man critiqued.

"You can't be serious. They made me a valley boy and switched my name…. And they did this to Yellow?" Green shouted, enraged.

"Wow, they made hi… her really cool. All cowboy style, NICE! Hey, maybe this means things are getting better from her on out! They'll make me awesome, I know it!" Exclaimed Gold excitedly.

Silver just sat silently. He wasn't into the whole cowboy get up, and he felt Yellow's personality was way off. Which it was.

Pearl and Dia laughed, Yellow being tough was too funny for them to handle.

"LOLZ! Awesome sauce!" Shouted Sapphire.

"Wow. Man, Yellow, they made you seem really cool; you should become a real cowboy, or, cowgirl. You'd be awe…" Red was saying, until he turned his attention to Yellow.

"You can't be serious." Said Green.

Everyone turned to look at Yellow, only to find she had been asleep throughout the whole scene.


End file.
